Jewels of the Orient
by Madalin-Kaia
Summary: Written in collaboration with Ortonholic. An AU fic set in feudal Japan using geishas. Heath Copeland and his brothers Adam and Jayson find themselves in a foreign land with their eyes set on three wonderful women. But the British Navy might stop that.


Title: Jewels of The Orient

Plot: Heath, a British man in his late teens, and his two older brothers Adam and Jayson are on the run from the British Navy. They find themselves in a foreign land with no sense of the culture. But they do have a sense of true love. A collaboration with Ortonholic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers or Inari and Sayuri. The ones I do own are Kaia, Zara, and Sotara. Randy Orton is Jirho and Ted DiBiase jr is Katashi.

Warning: M in later chapters for violence and adult situations

Chapter One: Leaving England

Heath Copeland's skin was slick with sweat as he darted through the front door of the home that he shared with his older brothers Jayson, more affectionately called Christian for his religious beliefs, and Adam. He slammed the heavy oak door, pressing his back up against it. "We have to go! We have to go now!"

"Why do we have to go?" Jayson asked, looking up from his Bible. He sat by the stone fireplace, drinking a mug of tea and reading as he did every night. Adam was sitting at the table whittling a new wood figurine to add to his vast collection that sat on the mantle of the fireplace. The cottage was small, but it was home. They had their three separate cots set against one wall with a trunk for each of them to store clothing and other items in. There was a table in the center of the room where they indulged in their small meals every night. Jayson was studying to go into the priesthood and Adam wanted to be a knight.

"Well, you know how I'm Queen Vickie's new servant?" Heath saw Adam grimace at the mention on the name, "Well, she called me into her private chambers and requested I had…had intercourse with her. I denied her so she called her guards in and said I tried to rape her. So…I ran." the last sentence came out in a whine.

Jayson and Adam instantly jumped up. They knew that they now had to get their brother, and themselves out of England. "You never deny the Queen!" Adam said as he started to shove clothing and other essential items into a cloth sack.

Heath looked up from his trunk, "Well I didn't want to have sex! I never want to have sex unless I fall in love with the right woman." Though he had the same shoulder length blonde hair and cold blue eyes as his brother Adam, he had the same moral as Jayson.

Adam nodded and looked at Jayson who was keeping a look out through the window. "How long do you propose we have Jayson?"

Jayson glanced out of the window. He could already see the horses heading for the cottage. "Not very long. Come along, we have a secret passage from the back room leading to the barn."

Heath frowned, "Wh…where are we going to go?"

"Another land," Adam sighed, clapping a hand to Heath's shoulder. "Trust us brother." He followed Jayson through the passage, Heath running after them.

Jayson leaned in to whisper to Adam, "What country are we going to?"

"Japan?" Adam asked softly. He had always dreamed big and thought of Japan as exotic and beautiful.

"Japan? We're supposed to get all the way to Japan with the British navy on our tails?" Jayson asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"Easy. Merchant ships," Adam smiled. "John will smuggle us."

"Are you sure?" Jayson asked, his brow furrowed.

"I'm positive," Adam replied. They arrived to the barn and Adam started to hitch the horses up to their wagon. Jayson took a look outside, seeing that the horses of the Navy were at the door along with their riders.

"Heath, you put this on over your head," Jayson ordered, grabbing a nearby piece of brown cloth and putting it in his younger brother's hands. "You'll play the role of the doting wife. Adam's doting wife to be exact."

"But…Addy's groos and belches all the time," Heath said in his best feminine voice, causing Adam to shake his head.

Jayson laughed, "Good. Get in the wagon." Heath did as he was told and Adam grumbled. Jayson urged the horses out of the barn as Admiral David Bautista walked up the path. He was a cold looking man who looked as if he belonged in the Spanish armada rather than the English forces. In fact, he had been born in Spain and traded to England for gold and jewels as a child.

"Ah good day sirs. Have you seen Heath Copeland perchance?" David asked. His voice was booming and loud compared even to Adam's voice, which was saying something .

Adam looked at David, "No. Heath was planning to spend the day with Queen Victoria. Jayson, my wife, and I were heading out on business negotiations today."

"Business negotiations, you say? Well, Heath ran from Queen Victoria. He raped her," David replied.

"Heath…our Heath?" Jayson asked, softly mocking surprise and shock.

"Aye, your Heath. If you see your cur of a brother, you are to report him to me. Am I understood?"

"Aye Admiral," Adam nodded.

Dave took a look at Heath, whose face was still expertly hidden by the shawl. "And what is your name, m'lady?"

"Alanna," Heath replied with a respectful bow of his head.

"Alanna? Hm. Let me see your face, Lady Alanna." Dave smirked. He was as much a lecherous man as he was a devoted soldier to his country.

Adam stepped in, "She cannot. She is doing pentance from her priest, none can see her face for three weeks. I could not even kiss her upon hearing the news she was with child…"

"Your wife is a harlot, Adam. Perhaps, you can learn to keep her at your side."

"I have. Thus she travels with us."

"Good. Now, I bid you farewell. We must search for your brother." David turned on the heels of his leather boots and followed his men. Jayson lead the wagon away from the house and as soon as they were sure that they would not be found out, Heath removed his head covering and looked at Adam. "I am NOT a harlot!"

"Let him think what he will." Adam growled.

Jayson silenced his brothers as they rode to the docks in silence, the hot summer sun hanging over head. When they arrived, Christian looked at Adam. "Speak to your friend Johnathan."

Adam boarded John's grand oak ship, The Jezebelle, named for the love of Johnathan's life. The captain, Sir Johnathan Cena was a handsome and devoted man who had at one time been the most expert lancer in all of England. He had since given that up for a better, and less dangerous, life. "My friend," Adam smiled, "I must ask a favor."

John smiled and clapped a hand on his old friends back, "What old friend?"

"Heath has managed to get us into quite a bit of trouble."

"Raping the queen will do that. The Admiral was just here, telling me what he had done," John replied, sure of what his friend was going to ask.

"He didn't. You know Heath better than that."'

John sighed, "You need passage to Japan? You do know we are going there merely to see the geisha? Better yet, you know what a geisha is do you not?"

"Geisha…female whore?" Heath asked stepping onto the ship.

"A geisha is used as pleasure and entertainment," John corrected.

"Baisically a whore," Heath said again. Adam slapped him in the back of the head which caused Jayson, who had just stepped on to the ship, to chuckle.

"Yes, baisically a whore," sighed John. "Now, if you want to come with me, get in the cargo hold."

Heath hurried in, "That boy is to dull for his own good." Adam chuckled.

"That boy gets in more trouble than even you," John smirked.


End file.
